


Various Short Stories

by Serenity1



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, Fluff, Hero Worship, M/M, Out of Character, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: One shots stand alone.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell/Scrooge McDuck, Morgana Macawber/Drake Mallard
Comments: 25
Kudos: 45





	1. Drakepad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.
> 
> I thought about doing a short story tonight stand alone chapters. I mean, really short. Each chapter is probably different characters and won't be just Drakepad. You'll see what I mean.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the stories.
> 
> \--------

Launchpad McQuack stares at Drake Mallard as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard right now. He actually said it, Launchpad thought happily.

Drake smiles at him as he knows that he made his boyfriend happy. Those three words really makes a difference.


	2. Drakepad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Enjoy!
> 
> \--------

Drake groans as he didn't want ro get up yet. He tries to get closer to Launchpad who was usually sleeping beside him. However the space was empty! He opens his eyes to look at the time on the bedside table, it read: 9am. 

Drake gasped, why didn't Launchpad woke him up?! He was late on bringing Gosalyn to school! The bedroom door opened suddenly and Launchpad walks in.

"Don't worry Drake, I brought Gosalyn to school and made her lunch," he said.

Drake sighed relieved as he tries to go back to sleep but fails.


	3. Negaduck / Steelbeak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negaduck is having emotions for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Darkwing Duck or Ducktales.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> \----------

Negaduck groans in defeat. Why? Why must he feel this way? He shouldn't be feeling this way for anyone! His a criminal, villain, not a lover!

"Is something wrong, Negaduck?" Bushroot asked as he was looking at him.

Negaduck shook his head, "no, just continue on robbing the bank before that idiot duck comes," he said annoyed.

Bushroot nodded as he went back to join the others. Negaduck sighed, it was all Steelbeak's fault for letting him feel this way!

Luckily the operation wasn't going down under cause of what he feels to Steelbeak. I hate him, Negaduck thought angrily as he went to join the others to speed things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> I don't think there's any stories of Negaduck / Steelbeak yet, is there? It has to be done. 🤷


	4. Negaduck / Steelbeak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steelbeak confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Darkwing Duck or Ducktales.
> 
> I have no beta all grammar mistakes are my own. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> \----------

Negaduck stares at Steelbeak. "You broke me out off jail," he began in awe, "why?"

Steelbeak shrugged as the two ducks were in Steelbeak's hide out in St. Canard. "Nothing to do tonight, I was bored," he said.

"As if! You didn't broke out the others and just only me! I just want to know why," Negaduck replies growling in annoyance.

"You want to know why?! I can't stop thinking about you in my head, that's why!" Steelbeak seethed out.

Negaduck's mouth dropped open as he closes it right away. "You broke me out because…." he started slowly, "because you have a crush on me?" He asked.

"Yes!" Steelbeak cried out making Negaduck jumped, "I went behind F.O.W.L.'s back and broke you out! I'm going to be in deep waters when I get back," he said unhappily as he sat down at a nearby chair.

Negaduck looked at him. He shouldn't be feeling sympathy for the other duck. He should be fleeing right now and not staring at him.

He walked closer to him as Steelbeak watches on what he was going to do. "Only you can see me this way," Negaduck mutters loud enough for him to hear as he leans down and kissed the side of his steel beak.

Stealbeak blinks as if what just happened was a dream. He grins a moment later, "I think we'll get along just fine," he said and Negaduck chose to ignore him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> I don't know why I like the pairing of Negaduck and Steelbeak if there's no stories between the two 🤷


	5. Scrooge McDuck / Fenton Crackshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ice cream factory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.
> 
> I have no beta so all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you're enjoying the story! Here's the next chapter.
> 
> \--------

Scrooge McDuck smiles happily as he was standing behind the podium and staring out to the media. He was opening a REAL ice cream factory so that his nephews would be able to enjoy the sweet dessert and better yet, he'll make money.

He was answering questions and a particular question got him off guard. "The rumors are that Scrooge McDuck finally got someone and is dating secretly, is it true?" The reporter asked.

It was true. He started dating again and this time he was with Fenton Crackshell, his young accountant. Scrooge and Fenton's relationship is still a secret, they weren't sure how Duckburg would take it. 

Yet alone that the world's richest duck was dating someone far more younger than him. Scrooge wanted to see how Fenton was holding up as he was sitting behind him on the stage with his three nephews, but he knew he couldn't look.

There was no other way but to avoid the question for now and talk to Fenton later about it. "No comment," Scrooge said calmly as he went onto the next question.

He just wanted to know one thing: how did they find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> Yay or nay? Be safe out there! Did you like the new Ducktales episode?


	6. Fenton Crackshell / Scrooge McDuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenton wants to propose to Scrooge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.
> 
> \---------

Fenton gaped at the three triplets as he didn't know about that bit of Scrooge McDuck. "What happened to Miss Millinara Vanderbucks?" He asked a bit jealous.

"She ran after Mr. Glomgold," Huey replied.

"We don't know what happened next," Louie said with a shrug.

"But all of us likes you, Fenton! I mean you even asked us for our blessing to marry Uncle Scrooge," Dewey said with a smile.

"Yeah, and you even play with us. You're better than Aunt Milli," Louie replies huffing.

Fenton sighed as he sat down on Louie's bottom bed. "His going to say no," he said unhappily.

"Why? He has a picture of you in his bedroom," Dewey said with a smile.

Fenton perked up at this as he looks at him, "he does?" He asked.

"Wait, you never seen his bedroom and the two of you are dating?" Huey asked frowning.

"I've seen it! Just not the picture," Fenton said blushing bright red.

The triplets sighed as they looked at one another and smiled. It was time to show Fenton the picture.

\---------

They were in Scrooge's bedroom and were lucky that Scrooge was out on an errand with Duckworth. Fenton smiles happily as he looks at the picture that was beside the Goldie statue.

"It must have been a paparazzi picture," Fenton said as he looked surprised on the picture. He looks at the Goldie statue beside it. "Do I need to worry about Goldie?" Fenton asked worriedly as he knew that she was Scrooge's first love.

"Nah, she was the one who stopped the wedding. She'll be happy that Uncle Scrooge found someone that isn't after his money," Dewey said smiling.

"We'll invite her to the wedding!" Louie exclaims as his two brothers nodded in agreement.

Fenton gulped as he was now nervous. He still needs to ask Scrooge to marry him, but what kind of ring do you get for a billionaire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> Stay safe.


	7. Drakepad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Launchpad wins something for Drake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck!
> 
> I don't have any beta so all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> \----------

Gosalyn smiled happily as Drake gave her the Darkwing Duck stuffed animal. "I still can't believe they have Darkwing Duck," Drake said amused as he had just won it in the water pistol balloon game.

"Yeah, their slowly on franchising it. The TV show is having good ratings," Gosalyn said.

"I just hope that Jim Starling doesn't mess things up," Drake said huffing.

"Here yeah go, DW," Launchpad said suddenly.

Drake turns around and saw a large, stuffed bear right in front of his face. "Launchpad….?" He asked bewildered.

"I just won it for you," Launchpad replies a bit shyly.

Drake blushes bright red as he got the bear. He almost stumbled over as it was a bit large for him to hold. "Uh, maybe you should hold it for now," he suggested.

Launchpad nodded as he took it from him. The moment between them was over when Gosalyn said: "dad, can we have fried twinkies?"

Drake looks on what she was pointing, "it doesn't look healthy. Let's go look at the food vendors on what they have," he said.

Father and daughter started walking over there with Launchpad following from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> Yay or nay? Be safe!


	8. Fenton Crackshell / Scrooge McDuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Fenton and Scrooge got together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck!
> 
> I have no beta so all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> \---------

He wasn't sure what happened but Fenton got the courage to ask Scrooge out after being dumped by Gandra Dee one day.

It was right after the meeting with some employees and just the two of them in Scrooge's office. Instead of giving him the updates, he blurted it out.

Scrooge had stared at him for a moment or two before saying: "out!"

Fenton did and haven't asked him the whole day till the following day. He got the same answer and he kept of asking Scrooge every day.

It was starting to bug Scrooge until the last week of the month when he hesitantly agrees. Fenton looks up at him surprised.

"What? I finally agreed and you look at me as if I should have said 'no,'" Scrooge said sighing, "maybe I should have said it," he added.

"What! No! I promise you, Scroogey! You won't regret this!" Fenton said happily.

"Call me that again and I'm ending it," Scrooge said half teasingly and Fenton didn't say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> May the 4th be with you and stay safe!


	9. Drakepad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosalyn heads over to the McDuck's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I got the idea a few days ago.
> 
> \---------

"I can't believe we're going to meet the infamous Scrooge McDuck!" Gosalyn exclaims giddily as she was in the backseat of the car.

Launchpad who was driving the car, laughed. "Infamous, huh? He'll be pleased once he knows about that," he said.

Gosalyn's father, Drake turned around from the passenger seat. "Just no funny business, missy! I don't want to hear from the world's richest duck that you broke a million dollar vase!" He exclaims worriedly as he pulls his collar, "I wouldn't be able to afford it," he added.

"She'll be fine, DW. You can check on her during our date," Launchpad reassures him.

"At times, I wish the Muddlefoot's weren't on vacation," Drake mutters as he turns around in his seat.

Gosalyn smiled as she couldn't wait to see the mansion. Honker would be so jealous that he missed this!

\-----------

They arrived at the mansion as both father and daughter couldn't help but gap at the huge mansion. It was also Drake's first time seeing the mansion but not the first time meeting Scrooge.

Mrs. Beakley was the one who opened the door followed closely by Fenton. "Hey Fenton, where's Mr. McDee?" Launchpad asked.

"His in the study looking at some treasure map again," Fenton replies with a smile, "the two of you can go on your date. Mrs. Beakley and I could show Gosalyn where the other kids are," he said.

"Keen gear, a treasure map! What is he looking for?" Gosalyn asked curiously.

"Gosalyn…" Drake scolded unhappily.

Gosalyn laughed nervously as she hugged her father and Launchpad good-bye before running inside the mansion to see the huge place.

"Sorry about that," Drake said looking at Fenton.

Fenton shook his head as Mrs. Beakley went to see Gosalyn. "The other kids are like that and sometimes drives Scroogey nuts!" He exclaims chuckling.

"It's the weekend so we'll come by before eleven and here's our numbers in case of emergency," Drake said giving the paper.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Fenton replies.

"Expect a call from Drake every hour or so," Launchpad added as he and Fenton chuckled.

Drake growled as the group said their goodbye. "I just have a bad feeling about this, Launchpad," he said looking back at the close door as he walks away.

Launchpad didn't say anything as the two entered their car and left to go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> I hope you saw a hint of McCrack in there. Yeah I like Fenton / Scrooge 🤷.


	10. Scrooge McDuck / Fenton Crackshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge gets roses on Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \-----------

Scrooge glares at the desk beforehim as he and Fenton arrived at the Money Bin to start their day of work. Scrooge was staring at it because 1) it was Fenton's desk and 2) there was already a pile of cards and gifts for the young accountant.

"Wow! It's almost 8am and already I have secret admirers!" Fenton exclaims.

Scrooge scoffed, "Valentine's Day is just a waste of time," he commented as he opens the door to his office. 

He thought he was walking alone but Fenton followed closely behind. "It isn't that bad, Scroogey! In Japan, the guys have to give chocolates to the girls!" Fenton exclaims.

"Aye, that's called White Day," Scrooge said deadpan as he sat at his chair and looked at his boyfriend. He saw that Fenton was already eating one of his admirers box of chocolates. "Stop wasting time Fenton and go to work," he said.

"I will if you'll give me those files that I need to see," he said.

Scrooge sighed as he unlocked one of the drawers on his desk. However a voice interrupted him that said: "delivery for Scrooge McDuck."

Scrooge looks up and saw a bouquet of two dozen roses. He turns to look over his boyfriend and saw that he was gone.

"I don't want it, return them back," Scrooge snapped.

"No can do, you have to sign here," the delivery man said giving him the clipboard.

Scrooge quickly wrote down his name as the bouquet was put on top of his desk. The delivery man left and Scrooge was left alone in his office.

He growled in annoyance as he stared at the bouquet of roses. Once home, he was going to give Fenton something so he won't do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> I got the idea while watching that Valentine's Day episode. I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Drakepad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake tells Launchpad how he became Darkwing Duck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \----------

Launchpad stared st Drake as if he couldn't believe what he'd just said right now. "You became Darkwing Duck because of the Masked Mallard?" He asked.

Drake nodded as he was telling Launchpad the origin of Darkwing Duck. "Yep! The Masked Mallard took down those thugs when I saw it on the news," he said.

"You do realize you're having hero worship on my old boss, right? Gizmoduck revealed his identity," Launchpad said.

Drake sighed, "I know, Launchpad, but Scrooge McDuck has those moves!" He exclaimed.

Launchpad laughed, "just wait till Mr. McDee hears that DW is a fan of his!" He said.

"Not him! I'm only a fan of the Masked Mallard," Drake said.

"Whatever you say, DW," Launchpad said grinning at him.

Drake glared, "just help me with these boxes to the car before Gosalyn comes home," he said unhappily.

"I'm on it, DW!"

Drake sighed in relieved as they continued moving the boxes to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> Yep, I got the idea while rewatching the masked mallard episode the other day. I hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Drakepad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Launchpad is heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck!
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Pleass read tags before continuing, enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \----------

Launchpad was early when he arrived at the McDuck Manor. He, Fenton and Scrooge were all going on a treasure hunt again.

However he didn't felt like going but he had to cause nobody could say 'no' to Scrooge McDuck. Duckworth let him inside the manor as Launchpad saw the other two mallards in the library.

"Hi Launchpad!" Fenton exclaimed happily as he had looked up and saw him. Scrooge didn't say anything as he was too busy looking at maps.

"Hi Fenton," Launchpad said sullen and he saw Fenton frowning.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Launchpad sighed as he slumped down on a nearby chair, "Drake and Morgana are officially a couple now," he said.

Fenton's eyes widened as he knew that Launchpad was in love with Drake. "You didn't tell him?" He asked.

"Of course I did! It was too late though," Launchpad said sighing as he rubbed his eyes, Fenton could see that he has been crying as well. "I should have seen it coming but I didn't," he said as he looks over at Scrooge, "I don't think I can fly today, Mr. McDee, you better find someone else."

Scrooge frowned as he looks up from what he was reading. "It's too late, laddie. We're leaving now," he said gathering up the maps.

"But Mr. McDee…!"

"Scroogey!"

"Buck up, laddie! Do you think I cry whenever I see Fenton hanging out with a pretty lass or laddie?" Scrooge askes annoyed.

"No?"

Scrooge huffed, "of course not! There's better fishes out in the sea than Drake himself! You can find someone better then him," he said as he was near the door.

"And who knows, Drake's relationship with Morgana may not last long," Scrooge added making Launchpad's face lit up, "come on, we have a treasure to find!" He exclaims as he left.

"Scroogey is never one for relationship words," Fenton said sighing.

"But he does have a point," Launchpad said, "the only problem is: I work with Drake in St. Canard," he said.

"You do?" Fenton asked but he saw that Launchpad was already out the door and he followed Launchpad closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> Be safe out there!


	13. Drakepad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake finds out something about Launchpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck!
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Thanks to ShyDee for giving me this idea 😉.
> 
> \-----------

"Hey Launchpad?" Drake asked one day as Launchpad was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Yeah DW?" 

"Do you have the time to baby-sit Gosalyn on Thursday night?" Drake asked.

Launchpad frowned as he thought of it. His eyes widened in realization, "um, no. I have to do something that night," he said not looking at Drake.

"Oh? Another adventure with Mr. McDuck?" Drake asked unhappily.

"Actually, I have a date that night," Launchpad admitted without looking at him.

"Congrats buddy! Who's the lucky girl?" Drake asked as he sat next to him on the couch and gave him a pat on the back.

"Um, h…she's private," Launchpad stuttered.

"Where will you be taking her?" Drake asked.

"McDuck Mall."

"Really? That's where I'm taking Morgana also! We should double date!" Drake suggested with a smile.

"NO!" Launchpad snapped startling Drake whose eyes widened, Launchpad got up and went upstairs to his room without turning off the tv and another word to Drake.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Drake muttered huffing as he continued to watch television for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> Be on the lookout for more chapters.


	14. Drakepad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and Launchpad goes shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \--------

Drake smiled to himself as he was humming a tune while he walked inside St. Canard's mall.

Everywhere you look was Christmas decor and that Christmas was within one week. While he was shopping, Gosalyn was in the arcade hanging out with some friends that she had seen earlier.

Drake had already bought gifts for Gosalyn, Fenton, and Scrooge. He still needed to buy gifts for Launchpad, Webby and the triplets since Gosalyn goes over to the mansion nowadays to play with them.

He was walking near a perfume store when he saw Launchpad walking towards him as he held a huge, wrapped Christmas gift.

"LP!" Drake calls out to him happily.

Launchpad looks up and smiled as he and Drake went towards each other. "DW! If I have known you were coming here today, I could have gone with you," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I decided to come today," Drake said with a shrug as he gestured to the gift, "who's that for?" He asked.

"Heh, yours actually," Launchpad replied, "my paycheck is not enough to buy everyone a gift this year since I left Mr. McDee," he said.

Drake blinked as he was touched by Launchpad's confession, now he needed to buy a special gift for him and not like everyday things.

"I'm sure everyone will understand, LP," Drake said with a smile.

Launchpad nodded, "I better get going, this gift is a bit heavy," he said making Drake wonder what it was. "I'll see you tonight, DW!" Launchpad added as he turns to leave.

Drake nodded and he bid farewell as they were going to see each other during their patrol. Now, what kind of gift is suited for LP?

That was his mission right now: finding the perfect gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> End.
> 
> How was it? Yay or nay?
> 
> The prompt just came to me and since it's Christmas soon, why not?


	15. Fenton Crackshell / Scrooge McDuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> \----------

Scrooge always hated Christmas. He had always hated Christmas even before his nephews and Fenton came to his life.

The only person that knows this was Duckworth. He had known Scrooge far longer than the others and knows why he hated Christmas.

"Perhaps you should try and enjoy yourself this year, sir. You have people that loves you," Duckworth said.

"Just like I told my nephews last year and the year before: bah hambug!" Scrooge snapped angrily.

Duckworth sighed as he left the office.

It wasn't till a little while later that Scrooge got interrupted again from someone else. 

"Ohhhhhh Scrooooogey!"

Scrooge looks up as he saw his boyfriend bargimg in with a smile on his face. "What is it, Fenton?" He asked.

"Let's go caroling! The kids want everyone to come and join them," Fenton explained.

"NO!"

"It won't be that bad, Scroogey! Besides, if you don't come, the kids would just come in here and pester yeah till you do," Fenton explained.

Scrooge groaned as he knew Fenton was telling the truth. He felt Fenton hugging him from behind the chair as he sighed.

"We'll leave when it's sunset," Scrooge said defeated and Fenton smiled.

\--------

It was snowing when they left the mansion and went to the first house. The others sang as Scrooge stood there with a huff.

It wasn't till the third house that he was looking at Fenton who was singing so badly. He grimaced but he was staring at Fenton thinking about something.

Just looking at him he just wanted to hold him forever. Sure it's been a few months since the two started dating, but he was getting old. 

He thought of the ring box that he left back in his office study and wished he had brought it with him.

"Fenton?"

Fenton didn't stopped singing but he looks at Scrooge as he heard him.

"I....thank you," Scrooge began, "thank you for healing my broken heart and that I wished that I brought my ring box to properly propose to you but I didn't. I love you and I want to marry you," he said.

Fenton at this time had froze there as he was looking at him shocked as Duckworth beside him heard everything while the others sang.

"Scroogey?" He asked shakily.

"Will you marry me?" Scrooge asked as he knelt down on the snow.

At this time the others have stopped singing and were gasping on what was going on.

"I....yes!" 

Scrooge grinned as he stood up and kissed Fenton happily on the beak.

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations!" Mrs. Beakley exclaims happily.

"Where's the ring?" Webby asked curiously.

"It will be on him later tonight," Scrooge said with a smile as Fenton smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> End.
> 
> Stay at home and be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> \-------
> 
> Yeah so each story is going to be short. How do you guys like it? Yay? Nay?


End file.
